


Baby!Dean & Castiel

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Babysitting, Cuteness overload, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean and Castiel didn't meet for the first time in Hell, but way earlier... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby!Dean & Castiel

-          " _...And anytime, you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain... Don't carry the world upon your shoulders..."_

Somewehere in Lawrence in 1980, Kansas, a young mother was lulling her first born with tenderness, humming her favorite Beatles' song. A small chubby hand gripped one of her long and blonde locks of hair and played with it, making the beautiful woman laugh.

-          Come on, baby, it's time to sleep... Don't be afraid, angels are watching over you, she said in a soft voice while laying the baby in his cradle.

She tucked the little man that a so heavy fate was waiting for, before stroking his strawberry blonde, almost chestnut hair.

-          Good night, my love.

She turned the light off and went to rejoin her husband. Two silhouettes appeared in the dark, surrounding the small bed.

-          You see, Castiel, this small human being will play a big part in twenty-five years... He will be my vessel during the Apocalypse.

The other angel didn't answer anything and looked at the baby, wondering if he would be strong enough.

-          Your role is to protect him, no matter what happens, do you understand ?

-          I understand.

The first angel disappeared in a wing flapping, letting the other one alone. The baby began to sob as if he understood their conversation and was already fearing his future, so Castiel approached the cradle and took him in his arms. He didn't know what to do though; babysitting wasn't part of his skills.

A teardrop fell on his beige trenchcoat as he wiped a second one on the freckled cheek. The child squeezed one of the angel's finger in his tiny hand and Castiel couldn't help but smile. His big green eyes were staring at him with innocence and he looked like he had a total trust in the angel.

What was first an order became a duty, a _need_.

-          You really have beautiful eyes, Dean Winchester... I will always watch over you, whatever happens.

The baby had fallen asleep in his comforting arms, so the angel put him back in his cradle and pulled the blanket over his round belly before vanishing reluctantly.

On a shelf, an angel statuette was peacefully contemplating the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ! English is not my mother tongue so if you've found any mistake, let me know^^


End file.
